Daichi's Perspective
by sonni0701
Summary: This story is entirely based on my own characters. As of now the main focus is my two twin characters Daichi and Tye. The story reflects Daichi's perspective on every day situations that he has to go through including his younger twin brother unexpectedly leaving him.


_This story is about my OC's Daich and Tye so far. They are twin brothers. Daichi is older then Tye but Tye obviously acts may be a one shot but I may add on more chapters later. If i do add more chapters later I'll probably add stuff about the two growing up and a lot more about their background. Reviews and commentary always welcomed. Hope you enjoy!  
_

If I had known my senior year of high school was going to be the hardest year for me, I would have dropped out way before that. Getting through high school was the time I realized that not everyone would like me and I didn't have to like anyone either. All that really mattered was getting what I wanted and using anyone I could to get there. Throughout high school I was just looking for a good time. A lot of people knew me and if they didn't they could at least remember my name and match it with a face. I was great with the ladies, and of course the men. Love has no gender after all, but I wasn't really looking for love. My heart had been broken and it didn't seem it would be fixed anytime soon. I was, more importantly, looking for someone that could understand me and stay by me no matter how irrational and immature I would become later on throughout my years in high school. I wanted someone besides my twin brother to understand me at an emotional level, and tolerate my irrational behavior. I thought all I needed was my brother by my side. No matter what I did he would always lecture me, shake it off, and then get back to every day matters. He and I- Tye and I rarely ever got into a fight. If we did, it would be over silly things like what we would eat for dinner, it was never anything too serious. I always felt as though he could read my mind and emotions before I was aware of them myself. Tye always knew what to say whether it be me in my drunk state throwing a fit or me going into a fit of depression over the only other person I thought I could love besides him but just like her, I didn't realize the important things in Tye that I should have appreciated until it was too late. Without a word or even a note, he left.

Tye never expressed what was on his mind. He never voiced his opinion much unless it was about food. He was always up for doing whatever I wanted to do and never really showed much emotion. These aspects about him seem strange for being the younger out of the two of us, and he always acted so much more mature than me, almost on a whole new level. School drama and rumors about his sexual orientation didn't even phase him.

This is how he and I are different. Yes, we were both popular in our class but for two very different reasons. While Tye was praised for his athletic accomplishments in various sports, I was praised for my charisma and way in between someone's legs. I was naturally smart shockingly, but Tye had to work hard to keep up with me. If Tye wanted something from someone such as a favor, all he had to do was ask. I on the other hand, found it necessary and lead people on to get what I wanted. Never once had he hurt someone or raised a hand at anybody. He never even showed any signs of being attracted to anyone. Even the most beautiful of girls in our class would confess their love for him but he'd just politely declined them and this is what brought on the rumors about him. If this were to happen to me I crush the first person's face I see talking shit about me straight into a wall.

Although we are two very different people, Tye and I have always been together. When he left, I didn't know what to think. It was unlike him to solve an issue in such a dramatic fashion. On the other hand, it was very unlike him to voice his opinion the night before too.

~flashback~

"I've never asked you for anything Daichi, all I wanted was for you to be there for me." Tye says from the other side of the kitchen.

"I know, I forgot about it. I'm sorry." I say apologetically.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't always getting drunk off your ass!" Tye yells.

"I know. I know.." Is all I can manage to get out.

"You leave the house after you announce you're dropping out and completely disappear for three months without even sending a text or call every now and then. Then all of a sudden you decide to come back home drunk and start a fight during my graduation party!" Tye says heatedly.

"I messed up, Tye. I know that now and I promise I'll change. No more drugs and no more alcohol. I'll stay clean." I say reassuringly.

"Bullshit! I've heard that load of shit before. I can't just sit around and watch you loath in self pity anymore. I can't believe it has taken me this long to realize you are what's holding me back. I can't keep following you for the rest of my life. I'm already your shadow, basically. I only have ever done things you wanted to do I only ever tried making you happy but obviously that has been working. I need to start thinking about myself and maybe that doesn't involve you." Tye says before he leaves the kitchen.

I stand there, glass in hand, speechless.

~end of flashback~

If I would have known that would be the last time I would ever see him, then I would have chosen my words more carefully.


End file.
